Many consumer electronic devices are powered by an internal rechargeable battery and, to recharge the battery, the consumer electronic devices are connected to an external source of electrical power while an internal circuit controls charging of the internal rechargeable battery.
One recharging system includes what is often referred to as a “wall wart.” A “wall wart” is typically a sealed transformer and/or power conditioning circuit connected to an typical A/C plug (approximately 117 VAC in the USA). Conditioned power from the wall wart is transferred to the consumer electronic device through a cable and a connector. The connector mates with a corresponding connector on the consumer electronic device. For example, many new smart phones have miniature USB connectors. These miniature USB connectors mate with male miniature USB connectors at an end of a power cable, in turn connected to a wall wart that provides conditioned 5 VDC power. This method of charging works well, but causes clutter when users have multiple devices. Additionally, each wall wart that is kept plugged into A/C power drains a small amount of A/C/ power, even when not charging the consumer electronic devices. This results in a waste of energy.
Lately, there has been a movement to standardize on a voltage of 5 VDC. This standard would apply whether through a miniature USB connector or through a proprietary connector as is often used with several cellular phones. Suppliers of consumer electronic devices often provide a cable having a standard USB connector on one end for connecting to a 5 VDC source and a mating connector for connecting to the consumer electronic device on the other end, The user is able to obtain 5 VDC power for the standard USB connector at many sources such as wall warts that have a female standard USB connector, computer systems, airport charging stations, female USB connectors in vehicles, etc. Still, many find themselves using this solution with the included wall wart, leaving the wall wart plugged into A/C power for longer than needed.
There are cradles for holding consumer electronic devices and, optionally, use them while charging. Some of the cradles use the same wall wart provided with the consumer electronic devices. Others have their own power source, usually a wall wart. Since the display of the consumer electronic device is held at an angle instead of facing up or facing down, the display is usable while in these charging cradles. For example, a user is able to watch a movie on some consumer electronic devices while the consumer electronic device is held in a cradle. Some cradles include integrated connectors for directly connecting to the consumer electronic devices. Other cradles provide a cable for connection to the consumer electronic devices.
There are charging stations that have multiple USB female connectors for concurrently charging multiple consumer electronic devices. The charging station typically remains plugged into A/C power and, hence, still wastes energy and creates heat when not in use.
Recently, several manufacturers have created home entertainment systems that have one or more charging stations that connect to the consumer electronic devices, some having cradles to support the consumer electronic devices. Home entertainment systems already use some “parasitic” power to maintain clocks (time of day) and maintain a standby state waiting for a command from a remote control. Therefore, since such devices already use a small amount of “parasitic” power, there is little or no additional power used to make those devices ready to power/charge the consumer electronic devices.
Some such entertainment systems include a docking station for one particular consumer electronic device such as a docking station for one particular manufacturer's digital music player. In some entertainment systems, a consumer electronic device rests in and plugs into a separate, tethered, docking pod. In others entertainment systems, the consumer electronic device has a cradle with or without a connector for the consumer electronic device.
In modern times, many individuals and families own multiple devices that need charging several times per week. For example, on any given day, a single person owning a smart phone, digital music player and a tablet PC will find a need to charge one or more of these consumer electronic devices. There are charging stations that accept multiple devices, having cradles for smaller devices such as smart phones, yet requiring larger consumer electronic devices (e.g. tablet PCs) to rest on a horizontal surface. There are many drawbacks to resting such larger consumer electronic devices horizontally including, but not limited to, increasing the risk of damage from setting heavy objects on the larger consumer electronic device's display, splatter from nearby sources of liquids (e.g., sinks), increased dust adhesion, fluid penetration from a nearby spill, etc.
Some recent consumer products include charging ports and locations for holding one or more consumer electronic devices. There are many amplified speaker systems or clock radio systems that include a cradle with or without an integrated connector for one particular consumer electronic device. These consumer electronic devices generally support exactly one consumer electronic device. There is at least one consumer electronic device manufactured by Hammacher Schlemmer that supports two digital music players of one particular manufacturer, side-by-side, within a single cavity.
There are several problems with existing consumer electronic systems that support one or more consumer electronic devices. Many or all such consumer electronic systems support consumer electronic i-devices from only a single manufacturer. Many or all such consumer electronic systems support only a small, very limited size range of consumer electronic devices, typically only one or a small subset of all possible consumer electronic devices such as one i-device (e.g. those made by a particular manufacturer that names their products starting with an “i”) from only a single manufacturer. Many or all such consumer electronic systems do not support larger consumer electronic devices such as tablet computers. Many or all such consumer electronic systems do not concurrently support smaller consumer electronic devices concurrently while supporting larger consumer electronic devices such as tablet computers. Many or all such consumer electronic systems do not provide proper physical support for larger consumer electronic devices such as tablet computers.
What is needed is a system that will support and charge a mix of consumer electronic devices in a proper orientation.